Maple Syrup Flavored
by Officer 524
Summary: Prussia goes to Canada's house to try his pancakes with maple syrup since Canada says it goes great together. When he tastes it, he wants more, but not exactly with pancakes.One-shot PRUCAN


**I was on crack when I made this…I DON'T OWN HETALIA. Please tell me what you think about it. **

**Warning: Kissing, OOC, CRACK**

Prussia walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and his head held up high. He was off to his good friend and secret love, Canada's house to taste some of this maple syrup he had recommended a few days ago. Ever since Prussia befriended Canada, he would always eat the pancakes he made, but he has never tried them with maple syrup. Prussia remembered how Canada had described the sweet substance. He described it like it was more awesome causing the albino to pout.

"Nothing is more awesome than me, and this maple syrup thing better be good." Prussia snickered to himself as he walked down the cold sidewalk.

After a few minutes, Prussia stood in front of Canada's house and ran to the porch. He grabbed the doorknob and slammed open the door. The crash was heard through out the whole house, and luckily, only Canada was home, because America was out with England. In the kitchen, Canada jumped at the sound of the door while setting the table and he nearly dropped the plate of two pancakes in his hand.

"MAPLE!" he cried. From the door, he could hear the "kesesese's" Prussia let out right after he shrieked. Canada let out a sigh and put down the plate on the table and walked out of the room in his apron. He slowly poked his head out of the kitchen to see if Prussia was still there and he was. He leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. Blood red eyes stared at Canada's very soul and the blonde walked out to greet his albino friend.

"Yo, Canada, the awesome me is here for some of your pancakes!" Prussia smirked at the blonde.

"Good morning, Prussia. Maple, you scared me. There are pancakes in the kitchen. Maple syrup goes great with pancakes." Canada said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Awesome!" Prussia smiled and ran into the kitchen and sat down to eat. Canada followed him inside and took two plates from the dishwasher and the maple syrup from the counter and set it down on the table in front of Prussia. The albino picked up the bottle of maple syrup and examined it, causing a little liquid to stick to his pale hands.

"So this is the so called "awesome" maple syrup, huh, birdie?" Prussia said as he took one pancake from the plate and poured the sticky substance on the pancake. Canada nodded and sat down. He took the remaining pancakes from the plate and grabbed the maple syrup from Prussia's grasp. The albino already had enough maple syrup to fill a bowl.

Prussia cut off a piece of the pancake and shoved it in his mouth. The tastes of Canada's special pancakes and the maple syrup exploded in his mouth. The sweetness went well with the pancakes and Prussia was impressed. Canada watched Prussia gobble up the pancakes and smiled.

"You liked it, huh? I told you. Pancakes and maple syrup are the perfect together, in my opinion." Canada smiled at the albino.

"Yeah, it's awesome, but it's still not as awesome as me! I guess they do go great together." Prussia said as he finished off the pancakes in a flash. Canada chuckled and ate his share of pancakes.

"Your pancakes are as awesome as always though, birdie." Prussia complimented as he put down his fork. Canada lifted up his head, not realizing that he had a little maple syrup on his cheek, about a millimeter away from his mouth.

"Thanks, Prussia." Canada said. Prussia stared at the drop of syrup on Canada's face. He realized he wanted more maple syrup, but not with pancakes, but he knew it wasn't only maple syrup he wanted.

"What? You've been staring at my face for a few minutes already." Canada said as he was about to wipe his face, but Prussia pulled down his hand.

"Let me get that for you, birdie." He smirked and pulled the Canadian into a kiss.

Canada felt his face heat up as Prussia kissed his lips while licking the syrup near his mouth. When he finished off the sweet syrup, Prussia pulled Canada closer and used his tongue to beg for entrance inside the blonde's mouth. Canada's blush deepened, but kissed back. Prussia's tongue explored Canada's mouth and tasted the syrup in it. The small blonde let out a moan, making the Prussian smirk. Suddenly, they heard the door open and slam shut. It was America.

"Hey, bro! I smell pancakes! Can I have…?" America said as he walked in. Canada pushed Prussia away, causing the albino to stumble backwards. America stood there with his eyes wide...and twitching and he started to walk sideways, heading to the other room.

"Erm…bad timing…let me just get something." America said as he walked calmly to the other room. Canada, who was still red from embarrassment and gasped and turned to Prussia.

"Run while your legs aren't broken." The small blonde said. America then came in with a shovel and ran after Prussia, who was headed towards the window. Prussia jumped out the exit with America following him and chased him down the street. Canada eyed the two and sighed. He placed a finger on his lips. It still tingled from the kiss and he smiled.

"I guess maple syrup can go great with something other than pancakes too." Canada muttered and went back inside to clean up.

* * *

**How was it? Did it suck? Anyway, if there are any stories similar to this one, I'm so sorry. I did not know. **


End file.
